Bad Romance
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: Dr. Madden doesn't really like Dr. Fine. What happens when they go the the company theatre outing together? Random crack fic for the N2N Fanfiction Challenge! REVIEW PLEASE!


**A/N: Hey everyone! The very first entry for the N2N Fanfiction Challenge! REMEMBER! It must be a humor/crack fic/parody with non-cannon pairing and another musical mentioned! Deadline is August 29!**

**Ok, just to warn you, some slash here…I know! Who would've thunk that N2N would have slash? Lol….Read ahead to find out who!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! And enter the challenge!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own N2N or Jekyll and Hyde or anything!**

Dr. Madden was cooly strolling around, going nowhere when he ran into the huge annoying bulletin board in the front of the office. He scanned over the stupid fundraiser advertisements and the pointless lost dog papers only to find a rather unusual ad.

It read clearly, 'The 1st Annual Company Theatre Outing for Jekyll and Hyde. This weekend only! Contact Barbara for Tickets.'

_Who the hell is Barbara?_ the doctor wondered before heading back to his office.

"Oh hey!" a voice called from behind him. Annoyed already, he turned around to find Dr. Fine, his colleague and worst enemy, running towards him happily.

"Hi…"

"Did you see about the theatre outing?" Dr. Fine asked excitedly.

"Yeah…I'm not going."

"But why? It's THEATRE! It's awesome!"

Dr. Madden rolled his eyes. This was exactly why he didn't talk to the other doctor. "Yeah, but it's Jekyll and Hyde…it's boring."

"No it's not! Come with me then! It won't be boring…"

Dr. Madden had his doubts… "Just as colleagues?"

"Just as colleagues. Why? Do you think that I think of you as MORE than a colleague? Cuz..I…I don't…I…yeah." Dr. Fine quickly looked around suspiciously.

"Uh-huh, yeah…Ok, fine. I'll go. Now don't talk to me…"

"Ok! Sure!" He quickly waved to Dr. Madden as he walked away. _SCORE!_

* * *

The evening of the show had arrived. Dr. Madden reluctantly got spiffed up and ready to go out to the theatre to meet his colleagues. And ONLY colleagues. He had his suspicions about Dr. Fine. That guy was always weird… He remembered when they first met…

"_Hey! I'm Dr. Fine! Wanna be friends?"_

"_No."_

He shrugged it off and made his way to the theatre where the show was being held. He saw a few other colleagues, who he talked to a little before he ran into Dr. Fine.

"Hi! You wore a tux!" Dr. Fine pointed out, all-too happily.

"Um…yeah. I did. Should we get going?"

"Oh yeah!"

So they all took their seats as the show began. And of course, just as he had predicted it before, it was boring and long. It was about halfway through the second act, though, when things got weird.

Lucy had just sung her number "A New Life" and was all happy and positive! Then Hyde came in and started to strangle her.

"This is so lame…" Dr. Madden commented to himself.

"No it's not!" Dr. Fine protested.

"That was an side comment. You weren't supposed to hear that."

"Well, you whisper loud."

Then Hyde turned to Jekyll and learned about killing his prostitute friend.

"You know, Jekyll and Hyde are kind of like us." Dr. Fine began to compare. "Me, I'm the Jekyll. And you're the Hyde! I'm the Henry, you're the Edward!"

"You are so weird….why are you even comparing us?"

Dr. Fine took a moment, but quickly responded, "I think I have slightly romantic feelings for you."

Dr. Madden looked as though he had just swallowed a bomb. "WHAT THE FUCK?" he whispered all too loudly.

"Hehe….I have romantic feelings for you?

"STOP SAYING THAT!" Completely creeped out, Dr. Madden got up and began to leave the theatre. "This is SO AWKWARD! I'M GONE!"

"YOU CAN'T HIDE WHAT'S INSIDE!" Dr. Fine shouted after him, completely stopping the show. But the other doctor didn't hear him. "Damn…that ALWAYS happens…."

* * *

Henry: Whoa, whoa whoa…wait. What was that one line?

Me: I believe it was "I'm the Henry, you're the Edward."

Henry: Um, eeew.

Edward Cullen: You can say THAT again….

**A/N: Lol…Tada! The very first Dr. Madden/Dr. Fine fic! Lol….**

**So….who's gonna continue the challenge?**

**Reviews?**


End file.
